Marco Diaz the Monster Hunter-Prequel the Blood & Tears of a Safe Kid
by darthart26
Summary: AU Marco is a monster hunter who searches for answers to both his parent's death and the strange tattoo on his right arm. Marco has a dark ability that is strangely connected to a kingdom called Mewni from another dimension.He meets a mysterious girl who have the answers he is looking for.


Marco Diaz, Monster Hunter!

Marco Diaz

Prequel-The Blood and Tears of a Safe Kid

Prologue

In the year 2010, the Earth was invaded by the alien forces of the Gromflomites, a species of insect like aliens who operate within the levels of the Galactic Federation. Soon after Earth was integrated the Galactic Federation, then before long Earth was filled with creatures from different planets and galaxies . Many of the humans were scared by this change and the other half accepted it. There was much controversy but in time the humans learned to accept it. The Federation was the on hunt for an escaped scientist named Rick Sanchez who had recently escaped a high maximum Federation prison. Rick Sanchez had evaded capture, he lost communication with his family except for his grandson. He had no known friends well except for a couple of scientists, Rafael and Angela both are scientists, Angela was more of a Medical doctor and Rafael was more interested in engineering along side Rick, the three were the best of friends and Rick served as Best man at their wedding. Rick was well associated with the Diaz couple and they knew the Federation would be after him. They would bond well over their appreciation for science and the equal dislike of the Federation and their many laws. Rafael and Angela were both free spirited individuals who didn't want to work for the Gromflomites as they were described by their friend Rick as "Sick bastards who want to control everything in the known universe ". The two had a son, named Marco who they loved very much and simply wanted the best for. During the pregnancy Rafael was experimenting on a crystal that access energy from another dimension. During the experiment, a machine turned on and glowed a strange purple energy at the time nothing happened a month later their son Marco was born. From the moment he was born Angie and Rafael sensed he was special, he was born with a strange mark on his right hand .They soon realized Marco inherited their intellect at such a young age, at a mere 7 years old he was. They realized that because of their son's intellect and their relationship to Rick Sanchez they were easy targets for them so they went into hiding to keep out of sight from them they decided to hide him and home school him from the government to protect him. Keep him **safe**. They made sure he was well educated by home schooling him far from the Federation and kept healthy. They noticed that he loved martial arts and training his father encouraged this and mother only wanted him to safe. Aside from the reclusive lifestyle he was given Marco was a kind,smart and lovable child, he lead a relatively normal life with his loving parents in a small hermitage on the outskirts of Echo Creek,California.

The Beginning

Our story begins One day young Marco was playing outside of his house and then he noticed a strange armored van roll into his driveway. He noticed a group of monsters come out of the vehicle and enter his home, and he also noticed a weird symbol with a skull and bat wings on it. He soon heard a couple of noises and a few screams from his house. Even though he was frightened at the appearance of monsters and all but he was too concerned about his parents to run away but before he could fully enter the house it exploded. He saw the burnt debris of his home scattered across the area. Although he was frightened enough at what he saw, it couldn't prepare him for what he was about to see, his parents severely burned and slowly dying. In their last words they said

" _Be strong, Marco_ "said Rafael,dying.

" _Be safe and remember we will always love you_ "said Angela dying.

Marco began to cry for the loss of his parents, the poor boy was so scared and traumatized at what he saw he yelled "NO!."

Marco was so scared and confused he ran as fast as he could into the forest. The poor boy was so confused and scared he was crying and screaming all into the forest. Then the same group of monsters from the fire heard the screams of the small boy and followed him into the forest. As Marco ran into the forest he was quickly out of breath so he stopped. When Marco stopped the group of monsters all cornered him. The scared boy was crying and screaming, the monsters could only laugh at the boy. They said no one is around to save him, he was cornered and he was going to be food for the monsters. It wasn't until then a mysterious figure wearing a black and gray uniform with a red dragon symbol on his shoulder also wearing a gray and black face mask wielding a sword impaled the monster talking. The dialogue went.

" _Ahhhh!"_ screamed Marco

" _HA HA HA HA! Why you screamin kid? No one can hear ya and no one's gonna save ya!_ " said the Monster Leader

All the monsters began laughing at the same time at Marco.

" _Let's tenderize him!"_ said Monster #2.

" _No way let's roast him over a fire and eat him"_ said monster #3.

" _Either way kid your dead! so let's just make this easy on both of u-"_ said the Leader of the Monsters while being stabbed with a sword.

All the monsters gasped and looked at a mysterious figure standing over their dead boss.

"Who the Hell are you?!" said monster #2

" _The guy who is going to slaughter the lot of you"_ said the mysterious swordsman.

" _Yeah right! c'mon guys lets kill this pipsqueak so we can eat this pipsqueak. GET HIM!"_ said the monster.

" _Bad move,ugly_ " said the mysterious swordsman.

The monsters all charged at him but the swordsman was too quick for all of them. One monster swung at him but the swordsman struck first, slicing him in two. Then another monster came and tried to tackle him but the swordsman was fast,deadly and soon decapitated him. One tried to ram him but was swiftly eviscerated. One monster came at Marco thinking the boy was easy pickings, Marco was completely terrified then suddenly he started to glow purple and levitate. The two monsters and Ron were confused at what they saw, it was if the small child was endowed some sort of mystical energy. The boy charged at the monster who was about to eat him so hard he was sent flying into a tree, killing it instantly. The boy passed out after the action was done, it seem that power took a lot out of him. The final monster was cornered, he begged for mercy but the swordsman slit his throat,slowly and very painfully the final monster was dead. Hours passed,Marco woke up to see a hole filled with the corpses of the monsters who were about to eat him. He turned his attention to the stranger filling the hole. Marco was terrified that in one day he went to playing in his backyard to watching his parents die in front him to attacked by monster and now at the mercy of possibly dangerous stranger, the boy is still confused about the situation. The stranger saw the boy awake tried to see if he was okay but the boy was still shocked about the day he was having. The stranger asked the boy a couple of questions about the situation being calm, collective and down right nice to the boy.

"Hey kid, you okay?" said the stranger.

"-"said Marco.

"Got a name?" said the stranger.

"-" said Marco.

" _Common everyone's got a name. Tell you what. I will tell you my name, you tell me yours,Okay. It's_ _ **Ron, Ron Stoppable**_ _there I told you. Now your turn. Oh wait I'm still wearing my mask, sorry. There we go, so that name?"_ said Ron as he removes his mask and reveals his face as a young man with blond hair and brown eyes. He crouches down to Marco's level and offers the boy his hand and tries to be friendly with the young boy. He checks to see if the boy has any wounds on him.

" _Marco_ " said Marco towards Ron bit a bit frightened.

" _Marco?"_ said Ron.

" _Marco Diaz_ "said Marco a little more confidently .

" _Well Marco Diaz looks like you don't have much of a home anymore. Tell you what I'll take you back with me and I show you how to be as tough as me,okay you like that?You get to use cool swords, fight monsters,protect people and, get free food_ " said Ron trying to get the boy to have a smile on his face.

Marco and Ron made his way to Ron's motorcycle and Marco hopped on. Ron told Marco to hold on tight. Marco did so and the two were off to Ron's mysterious home.

Youth

The two made it to a giant fortress, it was a wall in the middle of a rose garden. The wall had a large red dragon symbol over it. As the gate opened it revealed a large area of building s , one area had guards dressed in red carrying swords and the other had an entire field of people training in martial arts.

Marco asked what this place was and Ron replied that this is the home of the Order of Red Dragons. He explained that this was a group designed to fight monsters and aliens, they were founded by a dragon who protected the Earth ,he was known as the _**American Dragon**_. As he was done explaining to the boy he put him in a field with other children his age and said he would be back. There Marco met two boys named Alfonzo and Ferguson and, they were pretty nice to him quickly becoming friends, the two told him that they are all orphans and they will be trained to be apprentices for the dragons, like Ron. The next day came, Ron had a chat with Marco telling him he could be his apprentice. Ron spoke to Head Dragon Long explaining to him what he saw. The dialogue went like this-

" _Dragon Long, I found a boy with a mysterious power and mark on his right hand. What does this mean?"_ said Ron.

" _Then it is just like the prophecy of Mewni. The boy must be trained, see to it, He has the power"_ saidLong.

" _Yes"_ said Ron.

Ron took Marco and sat him down to have and important talk with him. Ron told him about the power Marco showed yesterday and how powerful it was. He lets the boy know if he doesn't learn how to control it he could be a danger to himself and everyone around him. He told Marco that he would have to train rigorously but Ron assured him he could do it.

" _Marco, you have a power that we cannot begin understand,right now this power centers towards your your emotions. When you feel negative emotions like anger,fear and sadness your power will erupt. Right now you are a danger to everyone and yourself but with training and discipline you can control it. Now I know I'm your father, I want to make you my apprentice. You have potential I want to unlock it, to help you. You can fight monsters, help people and build a new life. Do you trust me,Marco?"_ said Ron offering the boy a good life.

After looking at Ron and taking a moment to think. He realized this could be the very thing he needs to help him find his purpose and understand the things that happened to him. The boy looked at Ron with a serious look.

 _"Yes"_ said Marco.

It was then Marco realized he needed to be stronger, smarter and, fearless like his parents said in order to survive. He accepted the offer and from then on he was dead set on becoming a great warrior like Ron. He trained in martial arts,swordsmanship,and marksmanship when he was but 10 years old Marco killed his first monster. From that point on he rose up from the ranks of a simple trainee to that of Dragon apprentice to Ron. Over time Marco and Ron had been training to understand his strange powers and yet still no closer them better. What he could gather was that it is triggered by emotions and danger, upon making this discovery he realized he had to be careful and play it safe, earning him the nickname-"Safe Kid" much to his Chagrin. Despite his nickname and safe tendencies he was great warrior and well respected leader,he fought in numerous battles and lead his fellow apprentices to victory. Marco also held feelings for a female Dragon apprentice her name was Jackie-Lynn but he knew he was too nervous around her. Marco with his two best friends Alfonzo and Ferguson felt like nothing could stop him. At 14 years old Marco had become Dragon apprentice to Ron the Dragons were the closest thing Marco had to a family.

On one such day Marco was given an important task by the founding Dragon, _**Master Long**_ that because of his accomplishments and skills in addition to his age Marco was to go on his first scouting mission alone to find a special type of metal found near the Out lands. This Metal is rumored to be strong enough to pierce the hardest mineral, Unicorn horn..Master long told Marco he is to locate where the metal is, so the others can find it and create weapons and armor from it. Marco accepted the task, Although he was unsure if he was ready for this sort of task so consulted his master.

" _Master Stoppable do you really think I'm ready for a solo mission like this?_ " said Marco,

" _You can call me Ron Marco and don't worry okay, you'll do fine_ " said Ron.

" _You think so?_ " said Marco.

" _I know so_ "said Ron.

Marco began to smile.

" _Marco, from the day I found you, you were just a scared little boy and look at you now. You are a strong,intelligent,brave and determined warrior who has done great things. You are a great apprentice who will make a great Dragon Warrior one day and this mission will be the start of that. Good Luck._ " said Ron to his disciple giving him

"Thanks Ron" said Marco.

Marco sets out on his Motorcycle to go get the metal. Then once Marco is far into the Out lands he spends all day finding the metal. Then the day turns to night,Marco spent the entire night exploring the mines to find the metal. He finds the metal and creates a trail for the Dragons to find later. When day came Marco returned to the fortress the noticed the dragon insignia was taken from the wall. He was shocked to discover everything in the temple was in shambles. He notices corpses of Dragon members,masters,apprentices and the trainees also the corpses of monsters and the Gromflomites. Marco was horrified to discover this atrocity in his absence, he saw his two friends and the girl he loved all dead but the most shocking one of them all was the corpse of his master, Ron. However, Ron wasn't fully dead he was barely alive as if his warrior spirit kept him alive until this very moment to tell his apprentice these words.

" _Marco_ "said Ron,weakly.

" _Master,RON! please let me help you! I can save you! I can-'"_ said Marco to his dying Master but was interrupted by him.

" _No, Marco! There is nothing you can do to stop this but you can do one thing. Be Strong. You are the last of the Red dragons. You must protect the innocent now. Your destiny is your own. Be better than me_ "said Ron as he died in front of Marco.

Marco was in pain and this pain was familiar it was the same pain he felt when he saw his parents die..Marco was walking around the ruins of the fortress all he saw were the dead bodies of his fellow clansmen,monsters and Gromflomites corpses everywhere. He thought to himself who could have done something like this, he realized with so many enemies it's hard to say who in truth was behind such evil and then he saw it. Marco saw the same bat wing skull symbol from when he was a boy, the same symbol of the monsters who came to his home, killed his parents, and tried to eat him all those years ago. Marco was filled with so much rage he let out a powerful scream and his powers were activated, he completely lashed out until night fall. He took a while to calm down. From that point on he realized his new mission life.

Avenge his Parents/Ron and his friends

Kill any Monster who dare target the innocent

Understand his powers and realize his destiny

After that day Marco made his way back to his old home, trying to find any clues that could lead him to find anything about the monsters involved. Marco found his parent's skeletons, he buried them and put flowers over their graves while telling them that he will avenge them. During his search he found their lab where there was devices and chemicals everywhere. He stumbled upon a picture of his parents with an old man, wondered who he was. He then found a few videos, he played them in the first he saw the same old man from the photo he said

" _Hey*Buuurp* Rafael it's me Rick! Rick Sanchez I got the Derridian Crystal you and Angie wanted. It wasn't easy but I got. Look I may have to go into hiding for a while, the Gromflamites weren't exactly happy with what I had to do *Buuurp* to get this. So be grateful and careful*Buuurp* Peace out"_ said Rick.

Then Marco put on another video this time it had his father talking about some project and it's importance to the government and the lengths people will go to obtain the secrets of this device. It was part of something called "Project Genesis".His father and mother were working on this machine that could access power from different dimensions . He needed a special type of power source in order for it to work. He explained one of his old friends ,Rick Sanchez had the answer for the power source _Derridian_ , a crystal that produces a charge strong enough to power an entire large country.

When Earth was invaded by the Gromflomites,Rafael decided to destroy and hide it from them in order to protect his family. Marco found the plans to a device called "the Amplifier", being a natural genius he immediately put the device together in a week using his father's notes. Marco placed the crystal inside the devices power chamber and turned the device on. A bright flashing light shined over the area and it caused Marco to tap into control the powers that were dormant inside of him. To Marco it was strange but after a while it began to hurt and he was starting to lose control of his mind, he saw visions of type monster, blood, death and hearing the beast yell his name. Fortunately , device overloaded leaving Marco passed out. When several hours passed Marco awoke, he felt different. He started having headaches and after realizing what had happened,he felt he got some what of an answer from the experience. Having the same fear like his father Marco destroyed the device and hid the plans in order to hide from the aliens.

New Beginnings

New Beginnings

Upon this step into his new life, Marco decided the best way to execute his plans was to seek out Rick Sanchez. Marco realized Rick Sanchez could very well be the lead he needs to find those responsible for his parent's death. He realized that Rick Sanchez is not going to be easy to find, seeing as how he is a wanted criminal for the Galactic Federation. He trained rigorously to be stronger than before. He trained to control his powers but it still was difficult. Marco also realized this sort of journey is going to need money and contacts, given his skills he started to moonlight as a bounty hunter. In a way, he was living up to his goal of fighting monsters. He relocated his family's equipment to a secluded shack on the outskirts of Echo Creek, also known as the Outlands. He created, weapons, gadgets and even upgraded his motorcycle for hunting. He took jobs from crime bosses and Federation, he was loyal to anyone who paid him or had any . He was merciless when it came to hunting, he took on criminals,aliens and monsters. He was given a nickname "Safe Kid" because of his method of always being prepared and his young age. By twenty years of age he \had built a whole reputation as the best.

The Princess

On one particular day morning, Marco was given the task of bringing Oskar" _The Music Meister"_ Greason head of the Opossum North Gang , a man who's had a record of running afoul against Skeeves,head crime boss of the Northern Outlands and Marco's current Employer. He gave Marco the job of bringing Oskar in dead or in Skeeves words" _Slice the fucker's head off!_ " the reward 5000$ or credits (going by Federation monetary) either way it's all part of the job. He got word that the gang would be out and about in the Isolation forest. Marco was riding along on his motorcycle on the trail for the gang until he notices smoke in the distance. He notices the smoke is east, he figures that's where they might be. Along the way he notices an abandoned SUV, there were corpses everywhere, a man, woman, two children boy and girl. Marco takes the corpses and closes their eyes out of decency, he notices a dead Opossum, he knows that's the calling card of the Opossums and knows he's close. Marco followed the smoke to the end there he saw eleven men roasting a dear over a fire. Marco parks his motorcycle in near them he takes off his helmet, the group notices and stares at him as he gets off. The leader, Oskar is playing his Keytar was starring him down while still playing. Marco begins to talk to him, he . The dialogue goes like this.

"Anything I can do for you stranger?"said Oskar

"I found an abandoned SUV, all the passenger were killed by the looks of it? You know anything about it?" said Marco.

"Yeah, that was me and my boys we sure as shit had a ball doin it too, what's it to you?"said Oskar with a sadistic chuckle.

Marco shows Oskar the bounty Skeeves put out on him. He barely reacts, even says a few snide remarks.

"Oh how cute ol' Skeevsey put a bounty on me. Lookie here boys we got are selves another bounty hunter"said Oskar smugly.

"I'm not even mad, I'm just here for your head. Tell you what. Don't make this too difficult and I promise not to use my weapons, okay?" said Marco being calm with a small confident grin on his face.

The entire gang laughs at the one man challenging an entire gang of killers with melee weapons.

"Oh really?Jerry show him what we did to the last bounty hunter who came round here"said Oskar as he nodded to one man,that man quickly came towards Marco with a Kukri knife.

As one of the gang members came towards Marco swinging his large knife at him like a maniac all Marco could do was simply dodge. As the man kept swinging at Marco it quickly became apparent that Marco was simply toying with him. Then out of nowhere, Marco promptly kicks the attacker in the shin, pins him to a tree, knees him in the stomach and punches him flat in the throat. The force of the punch ruptures his Larynx, all he can do is cough up blood and die.

Oskar takes note and barely reacts, he then snaps his fingers to get all of his men to surround Marco and he continues playing on his Keytar.

The gang members surround Marco, all of them have melee weapons like knives, pipes,small axes and blunt objects. One tries to rush Marco with knives but is quickly disarmed and has the knives shoved in both his right eye and throat. From that point on everyone tries to rush Marco but he was too fast for them. Marco was delivering quick and brutal attacks from fatal strikes with his fists to flying kicks each henchmen was killed quite brutally in seconds. One was knocked into an oil drum but tried to continue the fight only to be kicked into a fire and burned to a crisp. Two guys tried throwing both a knife and axe at Marco but he caught them and threw them right back at the two, the axe landed in one guy's throat, the knife into a man's groin. Down to one last henchmen, Marco broke both of his legs snapped his arms and when he was on ground level,Marco crushed his skull with a simple stomp like a walnut and a hammer.

Oskar finally got up and his Keytar turned from an instrument to a battle axe, he starts to swing at Marco but he easily dodges each blow. Then Oskar accidentally swings into a tree meaning the axe is stuck. Marco responds by punching repeatedly at him, getting him far from his weapon, it's just hand to hand from here on out. Oskar tries and fails to land a blow on the seasoned fighter who is just dodging. Marco then knees Oskar in the gut, head butts him and breaks his limbs. Marco, just for overkill dose a type of flip that sends Oskar flying,who then ends up being impaled by his own Keytar. In his dying breath all he could do cough up blood and curses the bounty hunter's name as he slowly dies. Marco simply wipes the dust off of him and utters this clever retort

"Like I said not too difficult."said Marco as he watches the corpses of his victims,some still alive but are slowing dying from their wounds. If the wounds don't kill them the wildlife will or massive blood loss will.

Marco pulls out his cell phone and makes a call to his employer telling him he's done and where to meet him for his pay. Before Marco goes to meet his employer, he visits the dead family and buries them with a shovel from the gang's camp site. He pulls out his flask takes a sip and pours it over their graves as a show of honor towards them. He begins to monologue to himself about the disgust of the world ,what a monster truly is and his grief over that family. It only strengthens his desire to avenge his family's death.

" _From the moment I was born, I felt this strange presence inside of me telling me to give into my anger and fear. I was taught to fight monsters and defend people but now I can barely tell the difference. My parents told me the world is beautiful,that everyone and everything is kind ,amazing and graceful That kindness is the greatest form of wealth, well I question those beliefs. Seeing as how they are gone and I have no one else thanks to monsters. Monsters are real and lived among the humans for centuries causing all sorts chaos, you would think they were mere fairy tales but they were real. A special order was created to battle this evil but it is long since been destroyed. I was but a boy now I'm a man trying make sense of this crazy place called "Earth" I f you can still call it that?_ Earth has been taken over by aliens called the Gromflomites, an insect like species that has forcibly integrated Earth into the Galactic Federation, most countries,States and cities flocked to them without much hesitation. The control is on it's 20 _th_ _year yet there is still much rebellion from the humans, who didn't agree to an Government ruled by aliens so they located beyond the boarders outside the cities away from the Federation. The humans quickly made a truce with the monster to coexist only for profit. Then came the Outlands a crime ridden area within the boarders of the country. It was still reserved of nature but overrun by monster and hardened criminals. It's a safe haven for low lives, this land was forged from the fires of Hell, nothing is safe or pure and only the strong survive. All of this because of one man, Rick Sanchez super scientist ,the Federation's most wanted criminal and the key I need to figure things out. He knew my parents and he can help me find those responsible for their deaths. He's my only hope"_ said Marco in his thoughts.

Marco pulled into Bakersfield, a town where scum, crooks and monster all do business and live. He was set to head to the tavern called the "Skull and Bones" a tavern owned by Skullnick a female troll and a good friend of Marco. Before he could go for a drink he had to colect his bounty from Skeeves outside. As Marco parked his bike in the tavern's parking lot a large limousine pulled up and two muscled men came out of the vehicle and opened the passenger door to reveal Skeeves, the rotund

crime boss and Marco's employer. Marco showed him a bag with Oskar's decapitated head and Skeeves was so overjoyed at this discovery .Skeeves paid and added a bonus for such a good job he said there would be more if he worked exclusively as his bodyguard but Marco declined as usual. Skeeves then called him his rather dis likable nickname "Safe kid" because he rarely take a chance. Marco stoically takes it in stride and collects his money. The dialogue goes like this.

" _Marco!Marco!Marco! My boy! How are you doin this fine day?!"_ said Skeeves, enthusiastically towards the stoic Marco.

" _Oh I can't complain... but I can't say the same for him"_ said Marco to Skeeves as he presents Oskar's decapitated head to the crime boss.

" _HaHaHa! where your gang now boy!? I tell you he ruined my 52 of my deals!I'm finally glad he's dead_!" said Skeeves overjoyed at the gang member's demise.

" _Ahem_!" said Marco demanding to be paid for this

" _Of course your money and here is little extra for your troubles. You know there is more where that came from if you worked for me full time?"_

" _No thanks"_ said Marco

" _Oh right that's too much to ask from the "Safe-kid" now isn't it?_

Marco glares at Skeeves because he hates that moniker.

"Kidding!Kidding! Well see ya later boy-o!"

The crime boss leaves in his limousine,leaving Marco a few dollars richer but no closer to finding Rick Sanchez. He decides to go into the tavern for a drink. As he goes he quickly finds a seat near the counter and is seen by Skullnick who is happy to see the bounty hunter. Marco smiles a little and tells Skullnick about his day. She notices he's a little more moodier than usual. Marco tells her what's wrong, she tell him he works too hard and he needs to have something to make him happy. The dialogue goes

"So how my favorite customer?"asked Skullnick

"Brought Oskar's head to Skeeves. Was a cake walk not too hard. Got paid" said Marco.

"Something troubling you?"asked Skullnick.

" _No"_ said Marco.

" _Marco"_ said Skullnick.

" _I just feel like my journey, my goals are all pointless! I'm no closer to finding Rick Sanchez and that's not even going into the hard part!"_ said a frustrated Marco.

" _Honey you work too hard. You need a hobby. A girlfriend, something to relax you. Y'know?" said Skullnick._

" _You know I can't do that. Thanks though"_ said Marco being sincere.

Then out of nowhere a young woman dressed in blue rags comes into the tavern, cold and very nervous

because she was bumbling around every corner. This woman looks young around the same age as Marco, she was dressed in rags, looks like she hasn't had a bath in days or good meal. Despite this she was cute and looked innocent. She was so frightened and alone she seemed as if she wasn't from around here. Then she made the mistake of crossing paths with Lars and the Raiders, the big motorcycle gang of Bakersfield. He looked at her, he started cracking a few jokes but she wasn't aware of what he meant. She went outside to get away from him but he followed her. He tried to hit on her but she balked each time. Then he started getting a bit grabby and she slapped him. Then he tried to force himself on her to which Marco stopped him.

" _Whoa!oops!sorry! I'm a bit lost I don't know where this place"_ said the girl

" _Well little lady maybe I can help you!"_ said Lars

" _Why thank you!"_ said the girl.

" _Yeah help you into my pants! I mean you stink but your kind of hot so it don't matter"_ said Lars.

" _Uh never mind!"_ said the girl, disgusted and walking away from Lars

" _Hey where you goin?I wanna help ya!"_ said Lars.

" _I don't want your help!"_ said the girl

" _Oh cold baby!How about I warm you up some? Little friction?maybe work up a sweat?"_ said Lars

" _PIG!"_ said the girl as she slaps Lars _._

" _BITCH!...What the?"_ said Lars angrily about to strike the mysterious girl

" _I think the lady doesn't want to go with you"_ said Marco holding Lars' fist.

Wait for CH.1!


End file.
